Art with Mr Dixon
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: Set pre-apocalypse where Daryl is an art teacher and well you'll have to read the rest to she what happens with him and Amy.


**_The Walking Dead belongs to all rightful owners no copyright infringement intended._**

It was a Friday and Amy had woken up early. She decided to take a shower before curling her blonde hair and putting on her makeup. She wore denim shorts and a black vest top the showed of some of her cleavage. Not that Amy cared.

She rushed down stairs to get everything into her bag that she would need for the day.  
Maths homework, English homework, she had done all her homework for each lesson today. All except for one. Art with Mr Dixon.

It was 8:15 and the school bus was gonna be at the palmer residents in a minute. Her mother had cooked her some toast and Amy ate it quickly before leaving.  
"Have a good day at school sweetie." she heard her mother say as she walked to the bus waiting outside.  
"I will." She told the exact same thing to her mother every morning.

A few hours had passed and Amy was eating lunch with her best friend Glenn and one of the new girls Beth Greene . They talked about their day. Glenn talked about the new girls sister, Maggie. Glenn seemed to like her. He was even asking Beth about her a lot.  
"So Beth what's your sisters name?" He would ask her.  
"Is she single?" You know the normal things you would want to find out about your 'crush'.  
Beth would answer his questions even though she must of told him about a dozen times already.  
"Maggie" She would tell him.  
"She's single" she would say. Every time he asked her.

Amy just sat there listening to the same boring conversation.  
Thinking about what class she had next. Art with Mr Dixon. Oh Mr Dixon, Amy had a massive crush on him, there was only one person she told. Glenn and that was only because he was her best friend.

The bell went off to signal the end of lunch. Amy didn't hear it though, she was to busy daydreaming about Mr Dixon.  
His southern drawl when he explained different art techniques. His bare arms, so toned and strong.  
"Amy" she heard Glenn say. That's when she snapped out of her trance "time for class." He told her while they walked to there lessons.

Glenn left her when she got to her lesson to go to his class. He had P.E and he didn't want to be late. Mr Walsh and Mr Peletier were the two men you didn't want to get in trouble with.

Amy walked into art and sat in her usual seat. In the middle, front row. It had a perfect view of the teacher and it was easier to hear what he was saying.

"Alright class," Mr Dixon addressed the class when he walked through the door. He was wearing black skin tight jeans that hugged his ass perfectly. A white shirt with the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows and a slim black tie. Mr Dixon's hair was parted slightly to the side and wore sunglasses. Even though he was inside. No one questioned it.  
"Today were going to be painting landscapes." He done the register and put a picture of what he wanted the class to draw up on the projector.

Art was Amy's best subject, her favourite too. Not only because she got to see Mr Dixon twice a week, but because she loved to let herself be creative. She loved to let her imagination run wild, it made her feel free. But she wasn't working well lately and her pieces weren't as good as they used to be. They were terrible.

The end of the lesson came quickly and Mr Dixon examined everyone's work. He got to Amy's and sighed. "Amy see me after school about your grades." He told her. There was a chorus of 'ooh's from the class. Amy was the best student and she was getting into trouble. How could this be happening?

Last lesson went by and Amy headed back to art to speak with Mr Dixon. When she got to the door she knocked. _Knock, knock_. She went inside when she heard Mr Dixon call her. "Come in." He said. So she did.

"Sir about my grades," Amy went to say but she was stopped by the feeling of warm lips on top of her own. Was Mr Dixon really kissing her. The same Mr Dixon she had day dreamed about for months. Yes he was.

"Mr Dixon,why?" She asked him but she didn't want him to stop.  
"Because I like you Amy. I know you like me too. I've heard you talking about me a lot. I've seen the way you look at me, Amy." He kissed her passionately on her lips. "You want me and I want you. So why not just be together now." He stated and Amy nodded in agreement.

They kissed each other for five minutes before Amy decided it was time to go home.  
"Mr Dixon" she said to him. "I need to go home my mom will be worrying." She told him and he let her go.  
She walked out and said bye to her teacher.  
"Call me Daryl" he said as he wave goodbye to her.


End file.
